Friday the Thirteenth
by MilissaRukia
Summary: It is Friday the Thirteenth and Yako is having a bad day could it get any worse. She has just gone to school and not even made it to work yet what will her demonic boss have planned for her. This is a oneshot


**ONESHOT**

**Title : Friday the Thirteenth**

**Rating: Teen + For Sexual reference - ****Language/violence General Neuro **

**Summary: It is Friday the Thirteenth and Yako is having a bad day could it get any worse she has just gone to school and not even made it to work yet what will her demonic boss have planned for her**

**Genere: Romance/suprise**

**Relationship: Neuro/Yako **

**Warnings: Spoilers maby, slight violence, possible type o's and reversed words(I am dislexic) This is AU and character might possibly be OOC so please dont be mad if it is not what you want. This story has nothig to do with my other ones it stands by its own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, anime, or characters in any way for Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro or any other characters or mangas that I might reference to in this story...**

**This is a little story that was suspose to be out on July Friday the Thirteenth Twenty Twelve but it got deleated when I was half done **

**I went back through this story and fixed all the mistakes I could find and added content to make the story fow easier.. It was about twelve hours after I orrignally posted it and noticed all the mistakes and I am happier with it now By the time that I came back to fix the story I had ironicaly had thirteen views I hope that those that read before I fixed will reread it for the fixed you please enjoy... **

**This story is for my friend kimiko anako who requested that I do something like this. Thank you and please enjoy.**

* * *

Yako was nervous.

She had been told not to be late.

It was a hour past the time she was suspose to be at work and she was still at school.

Her math teacher had made her stay late to make up an assignment.

Her day had started out bad and had not gotten any better as it went along.

Kanae told her it was because she forgot to bring her good luck charm.

Today was Friday the Thirteenth and was considered to be a day for bad luck.

Yako had thought nothing of it when she got up this morning she did not even know that it was that day.

.

.

.

.

But she knew her day was going to be bad after falling out of bed, slipping in the shower, falling into her closet and getting completely tangled up,

tripping down the stairs and having to actualy eat her mothers cooking this morning and that was all before she left the house.

If that was not bad enough she then missed the bus and had to run all the way to school,

had forgotten her money so she could not even buy something to eat and if that was not bad enough she

could not seem to keep from tripping and falling over every crack and bump in the side walk.

By the time that she got to school she had cuts and scrapes all over her hands and knees with her uniform dirty and torn.

.

* * *

"Someone is having a bad Friday the Thirteenth" Kanae said to Yako with a tone that sounded like pitty. "Did you forget to bring your good luck charm with you today?"

"Uuuggg! I didn't know that today was that day I wish that I could just go home and crawl back in bed" Yako wailed. She didn't even own a good luck charm.

"It can't be that bad lets go get you some breakfast" the energetic girl stated

"Yumm! Breakfast! I actually had to eat my moms cooking this morning. I'm soo glad that I have a cast iron stomach." Yako laughed heading to the cafeteria with her friend. She was cheering up at the ideal of getting something good to eat.

On the way to get her breakfast the unlucky blonds' phone started to vibrate and shocked her through her school bag.

.

.

"What do you want Neuro?" An exacerbated Yako asked the phone "My day has not been good and I don't have time for your games right now"

"What an ungreatful servant you are I was just calling to see how you were enjoying the holiday today." Neuro stated

"Holiday? I was not aware of any holiday" the confused girl stated

"What do you mean louse this is one of hells favorite days. There is always such chaos on this day it is a free feast for demons." Was Neuros answer. "And to think that there will be three of them this year and they are all thirteen weeks apart. It makes them all the more powerfull for bad luck"

"Friday the Thirteenth is a holiday for Hell?" Yako almost yelled before she rembered that she was at school. "Wait, did you have anything to do with all my bad luck this morning?" she accused him questingly. "It was the worst morning that I have ever had and I am covered in cuts and scrapes, my uniform is a mess and to top it off I did not even get to eat properely today."

"I have had nothing to do with the luck that you have had today. Why would I cause you problems when I am not even there to enjoy your misery?" Neuro said in a happy voice. "Do not be late today pill bug or else I will have to punish you severly." The demon stated then hung up.

.

.

When the phone call was over Yako followed after her friend only to discover that the cafeteria was closed due to a fire in the kitchen setting off the extinguishers covering everything in white foam and dust distroying all the food. And that ment that the school would not be serving lunch either. Yako let out a loud wail of dispair and headed to class only to relize when she got there that she had left her home work at home on her desk this morning.

.

.

The rest of her day went pretty much the same from falling down then up the stairs, falling in the bathrollm and hitting her head on the sink causing a brusing pop not on her forhead, choaking on the bento that her friend had bought for her because it was extra spicy and she was not expecting it, she got hit by a ball in the face when she was in jym and had to spend most of math class in the infirmary. And because she misssed most of math the teacher told her that she had to stay after school to make up the work.

"Mr. Klondike I am done with my assignment may I leave now" Yako asked her math teacher placing her assignment on his desk.

"This looks to be in order, you may go Miss Katsuragi. Just make sure to remember to bring your home work with you tomorrow I do not want to make a habit of this." The stern dark haired teacher said dismissively.

Yako quickly gathered all her stuff and left for the office. After much bumping in to people and various things and tripping and falling all over the place The discouraged girl finally stood outside the office building that housed her demonic boss. She was dreading climbing the stairs and facing Neuros' wrath.

Yako quickly climbed the stairs to the office while preparing what she was going to tell Neuro in her mind. The young girl carefully opened the door expecting to have something thrown at her. Nothing happened.

There was no flying projectile's. There was no hand or claw grabbing her head. There was nothing slamming her into the floor or the wall.

There was no one in the office. Not Godi. Not Akane. Not Neuro. Yako checked everywhere and no one was there.

The confused girl decided to call Neuro to find out what was going on. After a few rings a sleepy sounding Neuro answered.

"What is it louse? I was sleeping." he stated in a monotone voice.

"Where are you? I am at the office and no one is here?" Yako answered relieved that Neuro was ok.

"I am at home where else would I be?" the monster stated in a tone that told Yako that she should of known where he was. "It is a holiday and do humans not take the day off for a holiday? I told slave number two to take the hair out for the evening and to be back at work early in the morning. You were rather rude to me when I called this morning to inform you of the day off, did I forget to tell you? Go home louse and don't forget to lock the office on your way out." Neuro replied then hung up

"First he tells me to not be late, then he sends everyone home and does not tell me and then he has the nerve to not even be here when I get here! And when does me being rude to him on the phone ever stop him from telling me anything?" Yako ranted to hereself "And what does he mean that he went home?" She was sure that he did not return to hell.

Agitated that he would treat her as such but grateful for the chance to go and get something to eat and clean up Yako left for home. Her trip home went pretty much the same as her trip that morning once she left the building and by the time that she got home the unlucky girl was covered in scrapes and cuts in places that she did not know even existed untill now.

.

.

* * *

Unlocking her front door Yako stumbled inside half expecting her demonic boss to pop out at her at any moment. To her suprise that did not happen though and she headed for the kithchen to make herself a long awated meal.

He mom had left a note taped to the front of the refrigerator telling her that she had to go back to work and would not be home for a couple weeks that the cabinets were stocked with food and where the food money was. The strange part of the letter was that her mom wished her happy holiday told her congratulations and to have fun. Yako swears her mom is not right in the head some times. While the hungry girl filled her stomach she read the letter. Wondering what her mom ment.

"She must of talked to Neuro today" she said to herself continuing to eat. When her belly was full the very tired girl made her way up the stairs to her bedroom where she made a quick inspection to make sure that she did not have a demon in her room she collected her supplies and headed to the shower greatfull that her stream of bad luck seems to have stoped.

.

.

After a long hot shower that had relaxed all of her tired muscles and cleaned her numerous cuts and scrapes yako turned off the water and started to dry herself examining all the splotches of purple that were starting to adorn body. As she was stepping out of the tub her foot connected with a bar of soap that had fallen to the floor making her leg fly from under her sending her backwards quickly. Yako knowing that there was no way that she was going to be able to avoid the hard collision that was going to occur clinched her eyes tightly shut and waited contact. When she landed it was not on the hard porcelain but a firm but soft and warm surface. And a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively around her form. She felt more than heard the slight chuckle that came from the surface that she had landed on.

"_**Neuro!**_ What are you doing?" Yako squeaked. She could not believe that he was here in her bathroom with her. She had just finished taking a shower that meant that she was nude with no coverings. Her eyes flew open and she instinctively tried to bring her hands up to hide her nudity only to relize that Neuros arms had her breast covered already with his arms.

"Is that not obvious louse? I was catching you. It would not do for you to injure your head any further. If that were to happen you would not be able to work tomorrow. Your clumsy self is already wounded enough for one day." her pillow chuckled in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "The imps must of had fun with you today. I thought that I ran them out or your house but apparently there was one left. Are you not going to thank your master for saving you from yet another treacherous fall slave?" Neuro stated with a bit of glee in his vice. Yako could just imagin the grin that would be on his face right now. The swriling green of his eyes. The points of his teeth.

"Th-Thank you, Neuro" The embarrassed girl stuttered out. Then remembering where they were asked "How long have you been watching me? This is my shower and I am not covered. And I thought that you said that you were at home taking a nap?" Yako was totally confused

"I am home. This is the second Friday the Thirteenth that we have been together and that makes what is yours' mine. And do not worry about the lack of clothing to me you look the same with or without the coverings, if you rember flesh is my one of my favorite colors and at least this way you do not carry the scent of others. Your smell much better this way." the clingy demon answered poking the young girl in the stomach.

"My scent? And what do you mean about what is mine is yours after being together this long?" she asked thinking that this was the first time that she had heard that he perfered her scent. And what was with the sudden fascination of his in her skin color?

"When a male demon spends time from one Friday the Thirteenth to the next with a feamale at the time of the second Friday what is hers' becomes his to share" Neuro stated as if Yako should know this already. "And yes I like your scent I spent all this time getting use to it and I like it best untainted by the other human filth. When you came home the smell of all your school mates and the blood from your wounds made for a distasteful scent and was unsettling."

"What do you mean imps?" Yako just processed that part of the earlier conversation.

"Little demons that are allowed to come to the human world and play on this holiday. They must of been drawn to you because of the demonic energy that you possess from being around me. When I came into your house earlier there were many of them and they were quite vexing to your mother. I do not enjoy their tricks so I removed the infestation. Did you not notice that your accidents stopped when you returned home this evening and when you were at the office?" Neuro explained. "You must of provided a very good meal to the demons that were watching you today. I must remember next holiday to not let you leave my side so that I will get to enjoy your misery as well."

.

"How could you be such a cruel demon? I thought that you liked torture me your self. And they hurt me much more than you ever do. I had to spend half the day in the infirmary at school today due to a bloody nose that would not stop caused by a ball to the face. I do not like these imps." the young naked blond whined.

"By the way here is my present for you, eat it." Neuro said shoving some sort of small fruit in to Yakos mouth. At first yako was going to spit it out but caught the flavor on her tongue and decided to eat it.

"UMMM that was good Neuro what was it" she asked. "Just a small demonic fruit that will let the imps know that you are mine slave." He explained

"If the imps are such a bother I will make sure to dispose of all that come near you next time. It is not often that my slave dislikes something." Neuro said with a chuckle standing up with Yako sitll wrapped in his arms.

"That would be good Neuro, thank you" Yako answered grateful that next time she would not have to deal with all their mischievous tricks. She was enjoying having his warm arms wrapped around her but it was time for that to end.

He released her when he was sure that her legs would stand and started to dry her off with tha towel. He was rubbing her skin so hard that it was turning colors. "Is my servant capable of taking care of her self or do I need to dress you also cockroach?"

Yako had been enjoying the feel of the towl being rubbed on her skin, it was a little rough but where she had the scrapes on her back it helped to stop the itch. She comprehended what was happning when Neuro spoke. "Yes I can dress my self thank you. If you would leave I will get dressed"

"But what if you fall again and I am not here to catch you?" He asked with that puppy dog face he uses to get his way.

"I will be fine by myself. Now please leave so I can get dressed" Yako stressed

"I do not see what the problem is you have already thrown your naked pink body at me and let me hold you in an embrace while you were not clothed. I have seen all that you have to offer so there is no need to be embarrassed. Like I said I will now share all that is yours and that means your body to. It has been the set time and since you have not sent me away from you what is yours' is rightfully mine. Get dressed slave I will not be leaving you alone again for the rest of the day." Neuro stated. His statement had started with a playfull tone only to end in his serious voice with the look to go with it that told Yako that the discussion was over. Yako let out a sigh turned her back to Neuro and started to get dressed. She wanted to keep as much modisty as she could. After she finished putting her pyjamas on she turned around to face Neuro only to find that he had turned away from her while she was dressing.

"I am done Neuro you can turn around now." She said quietly and they exited the room.

.

.

Neuro followed his female slave back to her room only to stand out side the door after she walked in. Yako turned around to ask Neuro what he had ment by what he said in the shower to find him still standing on the other side of the threshhold of her door. The baffled girl could not comprehend why he would stop there he had never hesitated to enter her room, granted it was from the window most of the time and when she was not looking.

"Neuro what are you still doing out in the hall, are you not going to come in?" Yako questioned

"Do you wish for me to enter into you room to be with you?" Neuro asked with a sad look on his face that she was not accustomed to seeing. Had she not been so tired and thought about the content of the question or the fact that it was Neuro, a demon that had asked it she would of relized the trap in his words.

"Yes Neuro I want you to come into my room and be with me. How else will I be able to talk to you and get the answers that I want?" Yako answered

"You are sure that you want to share the space in your room with me a demon?" Neuro grinned

"Yes Neuro I am sure come and share my space with me. Sheesh, do all Friday the Thirteenths make you act so strange?" Yako quickly stated getting aggravated, then caught her mistake to late when the demon grinned broadly in triumph. That smile was never good for Yako.

.

.

"No not all Friday the Thirteenths make me act strange.

Just the ones when my chosen mate accepts me.

You accepted my protection..You accepted my energy to heal your wounds.

You accepted being groomed by me."

Neuro explained and Yako as stunned as she was looked down at her hands and arms to notice that they were indeed healed, the purple splotches were gone from her skin and she did not hurt all over from the other wounds.

"You accepted my fruit. You allowed me to watch you dress. You invited me into your room.

You admitted that you wanted to be with me. You accepted to share your space with me a demon.

All terms have been met and agreed to now you are mine and that means what is yours' is mine.

I will protect you from danger. I will provide for you. I will entertain you. I will live with you.

The same will go for you. You will protect me from discovery. You will provide me with entertainment.

You will provide cover. You will feed me. You will live with me. Now Yako is that so bad?" The demon questioned

.

.

What he stated did not sound to bad it is nothing different from the way things were before so why should she deny him.

If she did he would just make her life miserable. There is no harm in agreeing to what he wants. Might as well get this over with so she can get some sleep and she thinks just maybe he will be a little nicer to her .

"No Neuro it is not so bad. Just don't tell my mom." Yako said with a yawn "Can we go to bed now I am tired?"

"Fine louse lets go to bed." Neuro said as he followed her to the bed and crawled in behind her

"What are you doing Neuro?" Yako yelped in surprise

"Why going to bed with my mate, what else? You did accept to share your space with me did you not? Enjoy tonight for tomorrow I will be back to my normal self untill the next Friday the Thirteenth." Neuro grinned in to her ear pulling her body close to his.

Yako did not want to admit that she was enjoying being held but knew that weather she said so or not he would know.

"Fine Neuro please don't burn holes in my pillows again it is hard to get the feathers out of my hair in the mornings." Yako said sleeply "Good night I am going to sleep"

"Now Yako who said anything about sleep. You just accepted me as your mate we need to consummate the union before the day ends" Neuro said playfully "Your mother already gave us her blessing and put my name in the family registry as your husband using the form that we signed yesterday. And she did leave so that we can have a honey moon tonight" The demon said gleefully nipping the stunned girl on the neck with his sharp teeth.

_**"What!"** _Yako said wide awake now...

* * *

**Thank you for reading Hope your day was a good one the story knd of ran away from what it started out as **

**And please let me know if there are still mistakes. I tried my best to remove them all but seriously please let me know where the mistakes are so I can fix them.**

**Let me know if it is ok or if I totally failed ;)**


End file.
